clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan's "Pain" Log
Hi im Stan the Clumsy Person. Here is my pain log. -May 18 2009- **I crash from the sky and i think i landed on a blue penguin wearing a red propellor cap. -May 20 2009- **I saw a big building that had a button saying "Self Destruct" and i pressed it and something happened. -May 22 2009- **A big thing crashes from the sky and out came some guy with the name The Doctor with what i think was he pet penguin wearing a red beanie bag. It crashed on me. -May 26 2009- **I was walking and then i saw a big penguin with a sweatshirt saying "I HURT CUTE THINGS" but as i got closer it then said "I HEART CUTE THINGS" and then it said "NINNNNJA HUGGGG" and huged me so hard i think the I HURT CUTE THINGS was right. -May 30 2009- **I watch a movie called Sam Rudi Versus the Mega Tsunami and I tried to do the mega tsunami thing but instead i got eaten by the wave and crashed on a orange penguin with a crown made out of cookies...I want to know where he got those it made me hungry. -June 2 2009- **I took a tour at the oldest igloo ever and i accidently started a fire and my leg got caught in a hose and i never made it out. But it didn't do anything since i just got my leg out walked out of the fire and left before anyone saw the "If anyone finds this match please return to Stan" label on the match. -June 6 2009- **I fell asleep and 5 hours later i saw my house on CPN and it said i survived a attack from the X creatures. Oh I also found some kind of goo on me. -June 13 2009- **I went to the Club Penguin Library of Fred and for some odd reason i threw a book at some switch saying "Fire Alarm" and it started raining and the librarian said "MY BOOKS! MY BEAUTIFUL BOOKS! SO MANY YEARS IVE COLLECTED THEM THATS IT I AM CALLED THE PSA ON YOU!" Then I finally got famous when I started seeing my self everywhere. I regret NOTHING. -June 18 to June 29 2009- **I took a break...no really I accidentally broke my floor! who would of known there was freezing cold water under my igloo! Well since i fell in i do! -July 5 2009- **A penguin named G or Gary made something that teleports things to a place called Owcatraz and i acidently blew it up and...Gary was MAD! -July 12 2009- **I walk on some street and some penguin wearing a candy necklace screaming "THERE HE IS THE WANTED MAN!" so then out of no where these penguins under the age of 6 (well not in real life but you know what I mean) appear out of nowhere and drop a vase on me...I woke up three hours later in a jail cell with a sign above saying "Warning research monkey". Oh well. -July 20 2009- **Im siting in my cell looking at my self in a mirror when I notice a fly on me so i hit my self then again and the next thing i know im banging and rubbing myself on a wall until I realize the fly went away after the first swat...Amazing I can "hurt" myself even in a jail cell. -July 22 2009- **Again im sitting in my cell (they took away my mirror so don't worry) and I hear a sonic boom and one of the workers shout "Phycho Peng has escaped!" I think his cell was right next to mine so it made a hole in the wall so I walked out of my cell then I walk out of Owcatraz but some guards hit me with a bat and one hit me so hard I flew off the island. All I could hear when I was in the air was the guards shouting at the out that hit me away saying "YOU IDIOT!". -July 25 2009- **I went home and got a birthday cupcake from a penguin called "Maddieworld" and then I remembered today was my birthday. The I realized the cupcake was a bomb and I blew up but nothing happened. -July 28 2009- **I went to the arcade and tried bowling but I stepped on a line and fell and rolled straight into the bowling machine luckily I stopped when I touched the pins but for some reason some black penguin looking like a ninja threw a bowling ball at me and NINJAS CAN THROW HARD! -August 2 2009- **I took a tour at the P.O.P.E.s house and found a telephone but I accidently typed the self destruct button. I could of told everyone but I found a plasma screen TV. Then the building got blown up and I was banned from where ever I was. -August 5 2009- **I took the day off so I fell asleep. Then when I woke up I found a note on my door saying "Leave Zürich alone! I mean it if you have a problem with Zürich you deal with me!" Well that was odd. -August 10 2009- **I read a Superpenguin comic book and wanted to be one so I stole I mean borrowed a super hero costume from some black penguin wearing a black pirate hat I put it on and I was flying and it was so fun…until I crashed into the the Death Star and got chopped to bits from Darth Penguin and his glowing fish. -August 14 2009- **I needed some money so I did karaoke on the streets and sang the Do You Like Waffles song but for some reason everyone picked up there phone called 911 and just in two seconds there where a million police there and started attacking me with a bat. Then set me on fire and sent me to whats left of Owcatraz. -August 15 2009- **Todays lunch in Owcatraz was Bean Soup with extra Beans and I ate it and I blew up the place once I digested it... so I ran. -August 16 2009- **The Penguin Game Designers need a new game character so I went there and they said yes and I will be in my own game called "Yo! Stan" I was so happy that I accidently knocked down a candle and burned the place down. Ill still be in the game I hope... -August 18 2009- **I played the beginning of my game and one feature was that I could shoot lasers out of my shoes so I tried in real life and it worked! It was so cool until it fell into a building full of creates of the X-Virus and it all got out and made a terrible catastophy so I ran as fast as I could but someone saw me and thats how I became wanted in Scoodlepeep. -August 28 2009- **YES! I found my diary I mean journal. Well I played my game and I was so good that the place blew up. Maybe its because of my awesome idea to make the game out of dynomite. Oh and about my match…the one that says "If found please return to Stan" well this time a red penguin in a blue graduation cap found it and said "DEMOLISHER DEMOLISHER! EXPLORER BRING YOUR SHOVEL AND BEAT THIS GUY!" then some penguin with a red cap came and said "Hey…your the guy who fell on me and gave me a concussion (and he says fred says the big words)! This is for that three weeks in a hospital bed!" and started chasing me with a shovel but then we ran inside a Mafia Bombing Building or MBB is what it said, ran into some mutated beetle, then once we got to the top floor my fire shoes started and set the enormous bomb and it blew up. As I found out where I was and got my head out of a tire I saw a bunch of police and hospital penguins and explorer unconscious. I quickly ran as fast as I could before explorer gained conscious. Category:stories